A wide variety of baby strollers are currently available. Virtually all of these employ a seat that is permanently fixed to the stroller frame. Such strollers are particularly inconvenient for transferring a child to or from a baby's car seat in an automobile or other motor vehicle. The child must be first unharnessed and lifted out of the stroller, and then reseated and rebuckled in the car seat. This entire procedure is reversed when the child is transferred from the car seat to the stroller. In either event, this task is normally awkward, time consuming and aggravating. The child is likely to be woken, or otherwise disturbed. Fussing and/or crying may result, which can be especially aggravating to the adult. There is also a risk of dropping the child when he or she is lifted. If the child is being returned from a visit to the supermarket or other store, an inefficient number of trips back and forth between the house and the vehicle may be required to unload the child and the purchased items. While at the store, the child typically must be transferred to a standard shopping cart. Known strollers do not provide substantial storage capability for items that are purchased.
Most conventional strollers also feature rather small wheels, which are not easily maneuverable. As a result, such strollers are very difficult, if not impossible, to push over sand, grass or other rough terrain.
Moreover, existing strollers do not adequately address the needs of newborn, premature and/or handicapped infants. Such babies typically require extra support for their heads and necks. They also require an especially secure harness arrangement. Most standard baby strollers simply do not provide these benefits. They are therefore impractical for use by very small infants.
A particular need exists for an improved multiple child stroller. Conventional strollers for twins normally feature a large, unwieldy and rather complicated construction. Multiple strollers that seat the children side-by-side are inordinately wide. They are usually difficult to maneuver in close quarters such as store aisles, restrooms, narrow sidewalks and elsewhere. Furthermore, virtually all multiple strollers exhibit one or more of the other problems described above.